Coleccionista de Recuerdos
by Risana Ho
Summary: Cuando conservas el recuerdo de la persona que más quieres nunca lo olvidas, sobre todo si aquella alegría la tienes día a día, y aquel objeto con el que comenzó todo aun lo conserves en tu caja de recuerdos.


_**Descleimer**_: vaya, como me gustaría decir que los personajes me pertenecen, pero para mi desgracia no es asi u.u, son de Kishimoto-san, pero eso sí, Naru-chan es de Sasu-sexy XD.

.

**Coleccionista de Recuerdos **

**.**

_By R. S.a.s.u.N.a.r.u.H.o.t.s_

_._

…_**oooO*Oooo…**_

_**.**_

_Porque los recuerdos son algo que se atesoran…_

_Sin duda, son algo muy valioso para las personas, hay de todo tipo, hay tantos como estrellas en cielo y arena en el desierto, hay varios que siempre se mantienen y también muchos que se olvidan con el tiempo._

_Hay bueno y malos, alegres y tristes…_

_Pero sobre todo, existen los que no se pueden olvidar…_

_Porque conservamos algo que siempre no los tiene presente._

_._

…

Sasuke bufo con fastidio, tenía prisa y lo peor de todo era que no podía encontrar las benditas llaves para encender el auto. Puso su habitación de patas para arriba, y aun así no podía encontrar el dichoso objeto.

Pasó su vista por toda la habitación desordenada y no encontró absolutamente nada. Bufo de nueva cuenta con irritación, se encamino hacia su closet, abrió las puertas a todo lo que daban y saco las prendas que le estorbaban, paso por los cajones y aun nada, paso por el perchero y tampoco había nada. Por último paso a la parte inferior en donde estaban los zapatos, saco varios de ellos, para después encontrarse con cajas, entre tanto desorden no podía distinguir de que eran tantas cajas, saco una por una hasta que llego al final. La ultima caja era una ya algo vieja, estaba forrada con un vistoso papel metálico mientras en su tapa tenia pintadas las iniciales "US" con una llamativa pintura azul, la acerco mas para verla mejor y una tenue sonrisa adorno sus labios.

La reconoció, aquella sin duda era su _caja de recuerdos_.

Qué raro que aun la conservara.

Cuando era niño, a Sasuke siempre le había gustado coleccionar diferentes objetos, (tesoros según él), aquella infantil etapa de su vida sin duda era una de las que más apreciaba, había sido la mejor si se podía decir.

Contemplo con gusto aquella vieja y desgastada caja.

La tomo entre sus manos, la saco por completo del closet. Se sentó en el suelo, y como por arte de magia, se olvido de lo que anteriormente buscaba. Se acomodo mejor, quito la tapa solo para encontrarse con un sinfín de chucherías que sin duda para cualquiera no eran más que basura, pero para él eran su mayor tesoro.

Paso su mano al interior, revisando cada objeto, había de todo, desde tapas de refresco, algunas latas, tarjetas, juguetes y un sinfín se cosas más…

Dio otra tenue sonrisa al recordar lo infantil que había sido al aguardar aquellas cosas, pero más le sorprendido que aun las conservara. Siguió pasando su vista y su mano por cada una, cada pieza tenía su respectiva historia, su respectivo recuerdo.

Como aquella que ahora tomaba, era una pequeña _canica_ que se había ganado jugando con su aniki, aquella había sido la primera vez que le ganaba en algo, además de que esa singular bolita era la preferida de Itachi, por lo que al ganarla la aguardo como el digno tesoro que era. Aunque ahora que lo pensaba mejor, en ese tiempo era imposible para él ganarle a su hermano, así que sin duda Itachi le había dejado ganar, pero aun así le seguía gustando.

Si, sin duda cada uno guardaba un buen recuerdo de su infancia.

Siguió mirando, hasta que llego a un objeto, sin duda aquel era el más especial de todos, y sobre todo el que más le gustaba. Y como no, si con él, había conocido a aquel rubio que le había robado el corazón.

Aquel objeto que lo había aguardado hasta que llegara otra vez a las manos de su dueño.

.

S&N

.

_Un pequeño niño de apenas unos 8 años de edad corría con prisa atreves de los pasillos de la estación de trenes, se le había hecho tarde y para su mala suerte nadie de su familia se encontraba en casa para que lo pudiera llevar en auto, así que había optado por correr lo más rápido para llegar a su destino._

_Pero en su camino, en uno de los pasillos escucho unos leves sonidos, parecían sollozos, se acerco para verificar y encontró a un niño (tal vez de su edad), no podía distinguirlo bien, ya que se encontraba hecho una bolita, además de que su abrigo lo hacía lucir como un maleta y su gorro no mostraba sus cabellos, además de que no podía ver su rostro ya que se encontraba agachado cubriéndolo con sus brazos. Quiso no darle mucha importancia, pero justo cuando se iba a alejar volvió a escuchar aquellos sollozos que provenían del bultito._

_-. Estas bien?.-pregunto un tanto dudoso, tocando la cabeza del pequeño.- que paso?.- volvió a preguntar ya que no había obtenido respuesta alguna._

_El otro solo dio un ligero saltito al sentir la mano en su cabeza. El pequeño que había estado llorando levanto un poco su rostro, solo para toparse con otro niño de ojos negro._

_Sasuke miro atento aquellos hermosos ojos azules y sin evitarlo un tenue color carmín inundo sus mejillas, coloreándolas no solo por el frio del invierno._

_-. Estas bien?.- volvió a preguntar._

_-. Es que no encuentro a mis papas.- dijo a punto de llorar otra vez._

_Ante eso, el moreno no sabía qué hacer, si se quedaba ayudarlo lo más seguro era que llegaría tarde a la ceremonia de bienvenida de la escuela, pero es que tampoco quería dejar solo a ese niño. Suspiro tenía que tomar una decisión._

_-. Te voy a ayudar.- dijo por fin._

_-. En serio-ttebayo?.-_

_-. Si.-_

_Así, lo tomo de la mano y comenzaron a caminar entre la gente. Él aun siendo pequeño conocía muy bien el lugar, después de todo era considerado un genio, así que era más despierto que la mayoría de los niños de su edad._

_Buscaron por varias horas, ya se estaba cansando, pero justo en su último recorrido, escucharon una voz detrás de ellos._

_-. HIJO!.- habían gritado desde el otro lado._

_Antes de que se diera cuenta, al pequeño rubio, ya lo estaba abrazando una mujer de cabellos rojos, y justo detrás de ella venia otro hombre rubio._

_-. En donde te metiste cariño?, me tenía muy preocupada.-_

_-. Lo siento Oka-san.-_

_-. Vamos, cariño hay que irnos.-_

_Fue entonces que la mujer se dio cuenta de la presencia del otro niño._

_-. Y tú de donde saliste?.-_

_-. Él me estaba ayudando mami.-_

_-. En serio?.- la pelirroja no lo podía creer, era un niño muy pequeño, pero parecía que era verdad.- Bueno, muchas gracias por cuidar de mi hijo.-_

_-. De nada señora.-_

_-. Es hora de irnos.-_

_-. Sí, pero antes.- el pequeño rubio se acerco a Sasuke, se quito el gorro que tenia puesto, se lo coloco en la cabeza del moreno.- Gracias.- le regalo una sonrisa._

_-. Hijo, ese es tu gorro favorito.-_

_-. Sí, pero algún día me lo regresaras, verdad?, porque nos volveremos a ver.-_

_El otro no dijo nada y solo asintió con la cabeza._

_Acaso esa era una promesa?._

_Solo vio alejarse a ese curioso niño junto con sus padres._

_Se le dibujo una gran sonrisa y sintió el cálido gorro en su cabeza con sus manos. Sin duda iría a su preciada caja de recuerdos, solo hasta que se lo devolviera a su dueño._

_Pero tan emocionado estaba de volverlo a encontrar, que se le había olvidado preguntarle su nombre…_

.

S&N

.

Volvió a apretar aquel dichoso gorro, a pesar de los años aun seguía conservándose como aquel día, no podía creer que aun lo tuviera aguardado en aquella caja.

Aunque ahora que lo recordaba, había estado a punto de regresárselo, solo que no pudo…

…

_Cuando apenas iba a cumplir 12 años._

_Ese día era de invierno, tenía mucho frio y para su sorpresa, su único gorro se lo había llevado su primo Sai. Un poco enfadado subió a su habitación para buscar otra cosa que ponerse, después de todo él ya quería salir para poder jugar en la nieve._

_Entro a su cuarto y no encontró nada, pero entonces se topo con su caja. De ella salía una cinta, se acerco a jalarla, pudo contemplar que se trataba de una de las cintas de aquel gorro que tanto le gustaba. Lo observo por un momento, había sido como si aquella prenda le dijera que se lo pusiera, lo quería hacer, pero si lo hacía tal vez se gastaría, y ese era el único recuerdo que tenía del niño de bonitos ojos azules (porque al darse cuenta que no sabía cómo se llamaba así lo había bautizado, para él, era el niño de bonitos ojos azules). Además de que sabía que algún día se lo tenía que regresar, por lo que no quería que cuando se lo devolviera estuviera en malas condiciones y se molestara. Aun recordaba que era su favorito._

_Suspiro y observo por la ventana como caía la nieve._

_Tal vez tendría frio en la cabeza, pero no le importaba, así que lo volvió a colocar en su lugar y salió a jugar._

_Cuando llego observo como varios niños estaban ya reunidos en el parque. Pero él solo esperaba a su hermano y a su primo, así que se sentó en uno de los columpios hasta que llegaran._

_Y fue entonces cuando lo vio._

_De entre tantos niños, una cabecita rubia sobresalía, se sorprendió cuando aquel niño giro hacia su dirección y sonrió, sintió sus mejillas arder y su corazón saltar de alegría. Era él, aquellos inconfundibles ojos azules y aquellas marcas en sus mejillas no pasaban desapercibidas._

_Observo como el rubio no llevaba un gorro al igual que él, así que se le ocurrió una gran idea, se levanto del columpio y salió corriendo en dirección a su casa, después de todo no estaba tan lejos._

_Llego jadeando al reciento y subió rápido las escaleras, entro a su cuarto y saco el gorro. Sonrió con alegría al saber que volvería a estar con su dueño._

_Rápido cerró su caja y salió otra vez como rayo hacia el parque._

_Cuando llego busco por todos lados, pero no había rastros de aquel niño._

_Bajo la mirada con tristeza._

_Otra vez se había ido._

.

S&N

.

Sus ojos por un instante se volvieron melancólicos, aquella había sido una de las desilusiones que había tenido a tan corta edad.

Por eso que decidió aguardarlo y no sacarlo más. Ya habían pasado tantos años, que hasta se había olvidado que aun lo conservaba.

Decidió que ya no lo esperaría, y aquel recuerdo quedo olvidado…

Aunque tal vez solo la prenda se quedo al olvido. Por que el recuerdo de aquel niño de _bonitos ojos azules_ siempre lo tuvo presente.

Con el paso del tiempo se había enamorado por segunda vez cuando había cumplido 15 años (la primera vez había sido de aquel niño)… Ahora tenía una familia, estaba felizmente casado y adoraba a su pequeño hijo.

Que haría con aquel tesoro?

-. Otou-san, encontraste las llaves?.- escucho que lo llamaban, se había quedado tan ensimismado que se le había ido el tiempo.

-. Aun no.- dijo con simpleza.

En el portal de la puerta entro un pequeño niño de apenas unos 6 años de edad, vio todo el desastre y suspiro. Por su parte, Sasuke se acerco a él y le coloco el gorro. Después de todo ya no le quedaría a su verdadero dueño.

-. Y esto?.- pregunto curioso el pequeño, tocando el gorro en su cabeza.

Le quedaba bien, aquel color naranja contrastaba muy bien con sus cabellos azabaches (los cuales había heredado de Sasuke)

-. Ya estuvo guardado mucho tiempo, creo que a ti te queda mejor.- dijo poniendo su mano sobre la cabeza del niño.- Te gusta Suzaku?.-

El niño asintió con la cabeza sonriendo, salió corriendo lo más rápido que pudo, bajo con apuración las escaleras. Mientras Sasuke lo seguía con la mirada, salió del lugar y fue tras él. Observo como al llegar a la entrada de la casa en donde estaba el coche, abrazaba a otra persona.

Rio un poco, sin duda aquel gorro ya no regresaría a su dueño.

.

S&N

.

-. Otou-chan, mira lo que papá me dio.- dijo con una feliz sonrisa.

Naruto se encontraba en el coche acomodando las cosas para el viaje, volteo al escuchar la voz de alegría de su pequeño quien lo abrazaba fuertemente, él lo recibió de la misma manera.

Sasuke salió detrás del niño y contemplo la escena.

Las dos personas que más quería estaban ahí frente a él.

… Si como había dicho antes, se enamorado por segunda vez…pero de la misma persona.

Nunca se imagino que al final se encontraría con _el niño de bonitos ojos azules_ en la escuela. La primera vez que lo vio, aun con aquello años de más, lo reconoció al instante, fue cuando se puso como meta ganarse su corazón. Tanto tiempo había pasado que aquel objeto que con tanto cariño había aguardado quedo en el olvido, pero eso sí, sus sentimientos seguían tan intactos como al principio.

Si, aquel gorro ya no regresaría a su dueño, porque ahora tenía uno nuevo.

El rubio noto lo que tan entusiasmado le enseñaba su hijo, mientras Sasuke estaba recargado en el marco de la puerta de la entrada de la casa con una sonrisa en su rostro, la mirada de Naruto iba de su hijo a Sasuke y viceversa.

Y pudo notar algo, aquel no era su gorro?

De donde lo había sacado?

Tomo a su hijo en brazos y se acerco al moreno.

, de donde sacaste esto?.- dijo señalando el gorro que ahora tenía su hijo.

-. Fue un regalo de hace tiempo, lo aguardaba para regresárselo pero creo que ya no le quedara.-termino por decir y lo abraza junto con su pequeño.- Le queda bien a Suzaku, no crees?.-

El rubio sonrió y asintió con la cabeza, nunca se imagino que el moreno aun se acordara de él.

-. Siempre ha estado con mis tesoros.- termino de decir, y le dio un suave beso ante la sonrisa de su hijo.

-. Acaso eres un coleccionista de recuerdos, teme?.- dijo con gracia al imaginarse a Sasuke cuando era pequeño guardando aquel objeto.

-. Digamos que solo me quedo con los mejores, dobe.- termino por decir, mientras acariciaba la cabecita de su retoño.

Naruto sonrió con alegría, aquel gorro tiempo atrás se lo había dado al niño que lo había ayudado y al cual nunca había podido olvidar.

Siempre se acordó de que era Sasuke a quien se lo había dado, mas nunca se imagino que lo conservara durante todo ese tiempo, a pesar de todo ambos habían cumplido aquella promesa, se habían vuelto a ver, y no solo eso, se habían enamorado y habían formado una familia.

El destino a veces podía ser muy generoso.

Y recuerdos como esos siempre eran dignos de conservar.

_._

…_**oooO*Oooo…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Hola! , Yo por aquí con otro de mis one-shot!**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado, la verdad a mi me encanto n.n, me gusta cuando son felices, jeje**_

_**Bueno me tengo que ir, nos vemos y cuídense mucho!**_

_**Y pues que tal por último, un review? o.O?**_

_**Nos vemos**_

_**Gracias x leer n.n**_


End file.
